lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Street Crimes
Street Crimes are a feature in L.A. Noire. During your drive to a case or back from one, gunshots, or random skirmishes will occur on the streets of L.A. Armed will throw ash yams at you as you drive by.The police dispatcher will sometimes signal you to help in a gun battle or a bank robbery. As Cole Phelps, a detective, it is your job to solve cases, but it is also your job to protect the city. Some of the many unassigned cases include bank robbery, fist fighting, muggers, prostitution, speeding violations, and talking a suicide jumper off a ledge. Each desk has its own set of street crimes. If you miss any during your playthrough, you can attempt to get them all by replaying the respective desk in the free-roaming Streets of L.A. under "Cases" in the main menu. The dispatch calls come in quick succession unlike in Story mode. There are a total of 40 Street Crimes in L.A Noire in all desks except patrol which is the only desk where "Streets of L.A." isn't available. List of cases Traffic * Boxing Clever * Cosmic Rays * Masked Gunman * Shoo Shoo Bandits * Gangfight * Amateur Hour * Death From Above * Theater Robbery * Pawnshop Holdup * Hotel Bandits * Army Surplus * Hung Out to Dry Homicide * Vengeful Ex * Death Plunge * Canned Fish * Would Be Robber * Running Battle * Bank Job * Unsuccessful Holdup * Cop Killer Shot * Honey Boy * Misunderstanding * Thicker Than Water * Killer Bandits * Bowling Lane Robbery Vice * Commies * Fatal Plunge * Against the Odds * Daylight Robbery * The Blue Line * Zoot Suit Riot * The Badger Game * Camera Obscura * Secret Keepers * Bad Date Arson * Accident Prone * Paper Sack Holdup * Cafe Holdup * Bus Stop Shooting * Hot Property Notes * This feature is similar to the "Random Characters" in Grand Theft Auto IV as well as the "Random Encounters" and "Strangers" in Red Dead Redemption. * You can receive three achievements/trophies through unassigned cases: A Cop on Every Corner, Johnny on the Spot and The Long Arm of the Law. * Sometimes, Cole re-encounters characters from the main story cases in the street crimes. * Street Crimes can only be accessed at certain times of the day, that is applicable for story mode and free roam. For example, all Arson street crime cases are available only during the day. Street Crimes will appear at all times even if completed, so if it is only available at night you may have to drive around or wait until day. This is a good time to look for Film Reels, Landmarks, and also cars if you are waiting for a certain street crime. **To save time get your partner to drive** * If you need a certain night/day street crime to complete the trophy, you can enter and exit free roam mode until the conditions change from night to day or vice versa. *